The Rick and Morty Show Theme Song
The Rick and Morty Show Theme Song is the theme song for the Rick and Morty show. Lyrics Rick: I am Rick. Morty: And I am Morty. Rick: I like you. Morty: And I like you for liking me too. Both: We like to go on adventures in outer space. and meet every alien face to face. Rick: I'll use my portal gun to go to any dimension that you know of. Morty: And I will have fun coming along and doing things like singing this song. Both: We travel the universe as best of friends and we'll do it until the ends of our lives! When we get hit by a bus but that's not gunna happen to either of us. Rick: Because I changed the timeline to change the event and make it get stuck in wet cement. So now we're alive and we can thrive Rick (Loudly): And we'll never ever ever ever ever ever die! Both: We'll be alive forever and we will live together and we will both endeavor do just kick back and do whatever and know that we will never have our heads amputated and left to sever Best friends! (Mad Man Appears) Mad Mad: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Both: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! Mad Man: I am gunna destroy you all! Rick and Morty are gunna fall in HEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!' Both: Oh no it's Mad Man! Rick:' Come on Morty take my hand! I will blast this guy back to Wonderland! Mad Man: Boohoohoohooheheheheheheheheheh! Rick: BRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!! Mad Man: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! Rick: RRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!! Mad Man: GRAAAAAAGH!!!!!!! Rick: YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Mad Man: HAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!!! Rick and Mad Man: BAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!! ... I'm gunna kill you today!'' '''Morty: Don't worry Rick, I'll save your ass! I'm gunna use this laser blast! Rick: Wait, Morty don't you don't know how! Morty: I'm riskin' it, don't have a cow! Rick: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Morty: YEEEEEAAAH!!! Mad Man: AAAAAAAH!!! (Mad Man begins to die) Mad Man: Oh my God! I'm in total pain! My plots for revenge were all in vain! I am bleeding here and about to die! I can't defeat you! I don't know why! But I'll be back before too long! The two of you will soon be gone! And I will destroy everyone but next time don't bring that laser gun. Pleeeeeaaase??? Both: No! Mad Man: GAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHOOHOOHOOOHOOEY!!!!!!!!! (Mad Man dies) Both: Woo hoo! Yeah! Now the two of us are best of friends and we're gunna be it until the ends of our lives which will never ever happen cuz of what we explained before! 1 2 3 4! La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Rick: Rick and Morty: Morty Rick: Rick and Morty: Morty: Rick: Rick and Morty: Morty Rick: Rick and Morty: Morty Both: It's the Rick and Morty show! Category:Songs